Stop! Now you can live
by AhtnamasLockedLatthios
Summary: Tal vez fue el destino quien le jugó tal jugada a aquel chico luxemburgués, simplemente hizo que conociera al italiano, pero... ¿para qué? Ahora se estaba viendo a si mismo y se daba cuenta de que pareciese que conocía a Giovanni desde hace años. [Advertencias: bulimia, ligera depresión, Friendship!Luxmano]


_Debería dejar de hacer fics y continuar con los otros..._

 _El nombre dado a Luxemburgo es Deene Gace Vanock, mientras que el de Romano es Giovanni Calogero Vargas. Decidí cambiar el nombre de Lovino dado que dicho nombre no es italiano, so...  
Al ser el prólogo, es visto desde la perspectiva de Lux._

* * *

Las veces en las que una persona se encuentra hablando con otra desde otro país, es innumerable para algunos. Yo te podría dar una lista de las personas que conozco, que son de otro país o simplemente no viven cerca de mi ciudad. Hay una que, durante todos estos cinco meses, me ha llamado la atención. Su caso de vida me atrajo, pero bueno… creo que sería mejor presentarme.

Mi nombre es Deene Gace Vanock, soy francés de nacimiento, pero desde que tenía alrededor de cinco años me críe en Luxemburgo. Actualmente tengo dieciocho años y me paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en casa, ¿por qué? Nunca me ha gustado salir y socializar con personas reales. Con personas que están fuera de la pantalla, por culpa de una, perdón la palabra, jodida fobia social. Apenas puedo convivir con mis padres y hermanos.

Mi vida ha sido un poco dura conmigo, constantes peleas y abandono, regaños y castigos… por todo ello sufro lo que se conoce como depresión nerviosa o algo así

Desde hace exactamente cuatro años me uní a esa tan famosa red social llamada Facebook, se podría decir que cambió mi vida para siempre. Empecé a hablar con personas a las cuales ni siquiera conocía en la vida real, pero ya que algunas hablaban los idiomas que yo sabía, me bastaba para sentirme feliz con ello. Era gracioso cuando alguna persona aprendía una palabra o frase en luxemburgués para impresionarme.

Pero bueno, no hablaremos más de eso, vamos a lo principal.

Hace alrededor de cuatro o cinco meses conocí a un chico por dicha red. Era italiano, pero sabía perfectamente inglés y español aparte de su idioma madre, le agradecía mucho que supiera español, porque inglés apenas y sabía decir "Hola", no estoy de broma, mi inglés es muy po—

 _MERDE_. Vale, perdón, me fui un poco del tema.

Había muchas cosas en común entre nosotros y a la vez ninguna.

Nos gustaba usar emojis y kaomojis (ya saben, caritas japonesas), hablar de animes (principalmente uno que trataba de países mujeres, había muy pocos chicos en ellos (mucho fanservice para ambos sexos, si les digo la verdad)…

Las primeras veces que hablamos, él me trataba bastante bien, tanto que fue casi inmediato acostumbrarme a ello, pero muy pocas veces a la semana se conectaba, según me había contado, era porque le habían cortado el internet. Al principio le dejé de mandar mensajes por ello, no sabía cuándo hablar con Gero y me ponía nervioso a tal punto en que casi tiraba mi portátil a-quién-sabe-donde.

¿Oh? ¿No les he dicho sobre su nombre? Lo siento, lo siento… El nombre del chico del que estoy hablando se llama Giovanni Calogero Vargas, pero para acortar, sólo me gusta referirme a él como Gio o Gero… a veces como Gerorin (para molestarlo, es divertido hacerlo).

No nos hablamos por dos meses por culpa de su internet y, también, por que se le había olvidado la contraseña de esa cuenta. Porque sí, Gio tenía como dos o tres cuentas. Nos encontramos de nuevo por culpa de una página que se dedicaba al anime de las naciones. Fue gracioso, él era uno de los administradores y yo simplemente fui a comentar una de sus imágenes. Y me enteré de su nombre real gracias a que me agregó en su cuenta de verdad.

Comenzamos a hablar de nuevo, sólo que con la diferencia de que mi memoria parecía que estaba en ceros con respecto al italiano. "Borrón y cuenta nueva" se aplicaba muy bien ahora.

Ahí fue cuando me enteré sobre su enfermedad. Sobre su trastorno alimenticio llamado bulimia.

Ahí fue cuando se puso todo interesante.


End file.
